The present invention relates to a document management system and a document management method.
Conventionally, control documents of a plant controller used in a plant such as a thermoelectric power plant, an atomic power plant, a chemical plant, and a water supply and sewerage plant are generally stored and managed by a company or the like, which owns and operates the plant. For this reason, the company or the like, which owns and operates the plant, not only operates the plant but also stores and manages the control documents which are software required for the operation of the plant. Accordingly, the company employs a staff member having technical knowledge which is different from the operation of the plant to assign the staff member to take charge of the storage, and the management, of the software.
Because control documents of the plant controller according to the prior art are stored and managed by the company or the like, which owns and operates the plant, the company must employ a staff member having technical knowledge which is different from the operation of the plant to assign the staff member to store and manage the control document. This produces a problem of expenses spared for the staff member, and a problem of enormous labor required for storing and managing the document.